Bad Days and Nerf Guns
by those-dreamy-days
Summary: In which Blaine has a bad day, and Kurt surprises him with something different.


**Bad Days and Nerf Guns**

Blaine's day had been exceptionally terrible. Not that he enjoyed all his days, but they were usually bearable at least. Today was just not.

He was rudely awoken from his dreamy sleep by a repeated vibration coming from the bedside cabinet. He half-heartedly stretched his arm and fumbled until he found the familiar rectangular shape and squinted into the screen at the sudden brightness, it was Wes. Blaine groaned as he unlocked his phone and unwelcomingly adjusted his eyes to the light.

"_Blaine, where are you? Hurry up and get to class, there's only so long Jeff can stall for!" _the text read.

Eyebrows knotting together, he lifted his eyes to the clock on the wall. _Shit!_ _Fuckfuckfuck! _Blaine leapt out of bed, his phone going god knows where and the voice inside his head screaming _'its 10am you fool! Classes start at 9.30, move!' _Blaine had no idea anyone could dress as quickly as he had and as he grabbed an apple on his way out the door he thought to himself; _"Things can't get any worse than this..."_

* * *

><p>They did. Arriving one hour late for class, Blaine was given a firm lecture by his professor on how he did not appreciate tardiness and told that if he wanted to stay in his class, he would have to step it up a notch. The day passed painfully slowly, and it was in fourth period that Blaine finally reached for his phone to text Kurt. Realising he didn't have it; he turned to Jeff to complain, only to find the boy mumbling something about 'agents three and six' in a deep slumber. Blaine groaned for about the millionth time that day and buried his face in his hands. He never really enjoyed History class.<p>

Blaine sighed and thought of Kurt, how if he was there they could steal smiles and secretly hold hands under the desk and Blaine could watch his concentrating face. That was much more adorable than Jeff's tongue-lolling expression, Blaine decided.

Blaine missed his boyfriend. He hadn't seen him since the previous weekend, and although they texted, phone called and Skyped each other, it wasn't enough. Throughout the rest of the day Blaine found himself longing to be with Kurt. But refused to accept that his longings would not be fulfilled until Saturday morning because Kurt had to attend 'Friday family dinner evening' and due to it being Rachel's week, Blaine was not invited. He silently cursed Rachel.

Blaine sighed as he unlocked the front door and tossed his shoulder bag to the side as soon as he was inside. He headed for the kitchen, loosening his tie and undoing a couple of buttons, already feeling more comfortable. Blaine opened the fridge and grabbed a juice carton. He normally would flip if anyone drank straight from the carton, but today he really didn't care.

Blaine turned around and leaned against the work top, when something on his small coffee table caught his eye. Cocking his head, Blaine put down the carton and walked toward the table, curiosity building up inside him. As he got closer, his eyebrows knotted together as he realised what was lying there.

"_A NERF gun..?" _ Blaine murmured quietly. When he reached the table he noticed a pack of extra bullets and a piece of paper neatly folded in two.

An amused smile twitched at Blaine's lips as he picked up the gun and sat on the edge of the couch, remembering the countless times he and his father ran loose on the neighbourhood with one each. He replaced the gun on the table and plucked up the small note. Blaine couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth when he saw what was written on the folded upper side.

In a large, pink love heart was written;

"_Welcome home Blaine!"_

By this point the curiosity was killing him as he flipped open the paper. Blaine wasn't sure how to react to what he read, all he understood was that his eyebrows were looming closer and closer together the more he read.

"_Now, it gets serious. This gun and the coinciding ammo are yours. But beware, I have an identical. You may or may not have figured out who you are at war against, but you are under attack as of NOW."_

It never really occurred to Blaine at the time to think about who had written the note. But mainly because before he could consider, a soft but painful _thump_ hit his head. Blaine shot around, but saw nothing. It wasn't until he heard the familiar, impish giggle echoing from the other room that a huge grin broke out on Blaine's face. He kicked off his shoes, grabbed his NERF gun and lightly leapt behind the couch. Crawling on all fours, he crept toward the doorway, cursing when his knee made a creek on the wooden floor boards.

Licking his lips as he slowly peeked around the corner, Blaine was met by another unsatisfactory shot to the middle of his forehead. _"Ow!"_ he flinched as the solid polystyrene tube fell to the floor in front of him. Regaining composure once more he spoke aloud; "Oh, Kurt Hummel you are going to get it." Blaine's heart swelled and his breath caught short as he once again heard that giggle he had missed so much.

Smirking, he followed the direction of the sound and slowly rose to crouch before the crack in the door. Making sure his breath was quiet and steady; he peeked into the room and saw a long, slim, tight-denim leg sticking out from behind the cupboard. Stifling an accomplished laugh he set his gun into the gap, closed one eye shut to aim, and fired.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at hearing Kurt's "Oh, _you bitch_!" as the bullet bounced off the back of his knee.

Blaine's body seemed to react quicker than his brain because it took him a few seconds to realise he was moving in silent bounds back toward the living room and tucked neatly behind the end of the couch. It was times like this that Blaine _loved_ being so small! He rested his chin on his knees and prepared his weapon to fire at any moment after he heard the same creek and realised Kurt was close. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement as Kurt came into view.

The crack in the open window made the blinds shutter, causing Kurt to turn around. _"Bad move!"_ Blaine thought as he took his moment to attack. Bombarding Kurt with repeated shots all over his body, he leapt in front of Kurt and fired some more. Blaine felt successful. That was, until his ammo ran out. His grin suddenly vanished as Kurt unfurled his arms from around his face. Smirking naughtily and raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Blaine, Kurt raised to fire.

Just as Blaine thought he was about to lose miserably against Kurt, a thought flew into his mind, feeling much like a light-bulb pinging above his head. Without consideration, Blaine threw himself at Kurt, causing them both to dramatically topple over the couch.

"_Blaine!" _ Kurt moaned as he fell on top of Kurt's small figure, "That's playing _dirty._"

Blaine decided to be cruel, just for a few minutes. He swiftly straddled Kurt's lap and yanked the gun out of his refusing hands, just to make sure, before leaning down and whispering in Kurt's ear; "No, _this_ is playing dirty."

Blaine felt Kurt tense beneath him, and with that, the _real_ war began. He pressed his fingers into Kurt's sides and began to tickle him furiously. Kurt gasped and began to scream, his legs flailing wildly beneath Blaine, his fists hammering repeatedly into Blaine's back. Kurt was begging for Blaine to stop, but when Blaine moved down to his knees, Kurt was just plain threatening him.

His threats varied. They started off with easily ignored, laughable things Blaine knew Kurt didn't mean like;

"I will _never_ talk to you again if you do not get off me right _now_!" and "I _hate_ you!"

But when Blaine's fingers persisted to wiggle against Kurt's knees, sides and now stomach, his voice became stern (if you don't include the out bursts of laughter and gasps of air, that is). Kurt began to say things like; "I'll tell my Dad it was _you_ who put the dent in the car door, not Finn!" which made Blaine consider stopping, but the look on Kurt's face was far too amusing.

Finally however, Kurt threw at him, "Blaine, I swear to the God I do not believe in that if you do not _remove_ yourself from me _this_ instance, I am _not_ giving you the blowjob I intended later tonight."

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt; his face was set in stone. Blaine's jaw dropped, and before he knew what was happening, Kurt had reversed the situation and put himself on top.

"Now," he sighed, his face flushed red at the lack of air, "this is more appropriate!" Kurt looked down at Blaine, his mouth still gaping like a goldfish. Kurt chuckled and leaned down to kiss Blaine for the first time in what felt like forever.

Their kiss deepened, becoming more passionate as their lips fitted neatly together like tetris blocks. Kurt nipped Blaine's lower lip and slipped his tongue along the bite. Blaine complied and granted Kurt access to his mouth, tasting and mixing and remembering what it feels like to be together. Their tongues fought for lead, lips moving like precisely rehearsed choreography, and then hands began to explore. Blaine's finally lingering on Kurt's hips, whilst Kurt found Blaine's soft and strangely un-gelled curls with one hand and cupped his stubbly cheek with another. They sadly had to break apart due to lack of air, but when they did, Blaine's warm eyes fixed on Kurt's and they dreamily gazed into each other.

Blaine finally sighed, and pulled Kurt down into a warm embrace.

"Hi," he whispered into Kurt's soft brown hair, taking in the scent of him "I've missed you so much."

Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck, curling his fingers around Blaine's shirt. "I know. Me too."

It finally clicked to Blaine that Kurt was here. He was _here, _with Blaine, when he should have been at home with his family.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked Kurt, puzzled at the sudden recollection.

"Well fine then! If you don't want me to stay and cuddle I can leave!" Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine's grip automatically tightened around him. No way was he letting Kurt leave.

"_No! _No, I mean-_how_ are you here? I thought you couldn't leave?"

Blaine could feel Kurt smile as he relaxed back against Blaine, "No, not tonight. Dad ended up working late, so Carole made plans to go out too. And there was no way I was staying in alone with Finn and Rachel." Kurt shudders, "So I thought I'd come here! Surprise you with some...fun!"

Blaine laughed, and Kurt's heart stopped for a moment as his body filled with the marvellous sound of his boyfriend's laugh.

"Yea, you definitely surprised me and I had a _lot _of fun. Plus, you totally cheered me up." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's head again.

"Why would you need cheering up?" Kurt asked with a hint of concern as he lifted his head to face Blaine.

"Nothing really, just a bad day." Blaine smiled reassuringly, because his day was no longer bad now that the person he loved most in the world was in his arms. "I love you." Blaine finished as he leaned in to kiss Kurt lightly on his nose.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt replied, nuzzling their noses together.

Kurt smiled and replaced his head against Blaine's chest, sighing deeply and listening intently to the beating of his heart. He welcomingly remained in that position, until he felt Blaine clear his throat.

Kurt lifted his eyes to see this beautiful boy staring down at him, with the cheekiest grin on his face and a hint of something Kurt couldn't quite recognise in his eyes.

"So," Blaine began, his grin widening even further, "how about that blowjob then?"


End file.
